In prior art adaptive sidelobe cancelling systems there were utilized signals received on a main antenna (usually a directional radar antenna) and an auxiliary antenna (usually a low gain omnidirectional antenna). The sidelobe cancelling portion of the system made use of an adaptive loop for varying the amplitude of the auxiliary channel signal supplied to the first summer. This variation was in accordance with an IF (intermediate frequency) comparison circuit which compared the output signal of the summer with the auxiliary channel and supplied a weighting function W 1 to the mixer in the auxiliary channel. The weighting function W 1 was automatically adjusted to be opposite in phase to a jamming signal in the sampled output.
In the present invention, there is additionally included to the above an adaptive frequency filter resulting in a unique combination of an adaptive sidelobe canceller and an adaptive frequency filter. The composite system results in the elimination of narrow band interfering signals by use of the adaptive frequency filter and the elimination of broadband interfering signals by the adaptive sidelobe canceller. Since the feedback to the sidelobe canceller is sampled after a second summer, the adaptive sidelobe canceller does not respond to narrow band interfering signals which have been eliminated by the adaptive frequency filter.